custom_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Jared Robinson
Jared Robinson is the main titular protagonist of the ''Jared & Friends'' franchise. He is the leader (and founder) of the Imagination Posse, the team of him and his circle of his best and favorite friends. His circle of friends include Barney the Dinosaur, Madeline Macgowan, Isabela Moner, Natalia Emmerson, The D3, and the other members of the Posse! Physical/General Appearance Jared is a handsome teenage boy with chocolate brown skin, short jet black hair, usually styled in a fade whenever he gets a haircut, chocolate brown eyes, and a winning smile. Jared is also has an average build, even though he is a little bit on the chubby side. He sometimes (on occasion) labels himself as the "super-sweet chocolate colored imaginative Imaginary Raven-Style Psychic boy" At school (in Mid-Season 1 - early Season 3), he sports the uniform: red polo shirt with white T-shirt underneath, along with black pants with a belt, as well as black high-top Nike sneakers. But when he's not in is uniform, he usually likes to wear stylish teen boy clothing that's vibrant and colorful to fit his shining personality, as well as sporting his favorite cap (color may vary), and high-top Converse sneakers. Almost all his outfits have his famous "J" insignia on it. For more info on Jared's different attire/costumes/overall wardrobe see: Jared Robinson's outfits Age Throughout the franchise, Jared's age is mentioned very frequently, but for the age level from each season, see the list below: 13-14 (Season 1) 14-15 (Season 2) 15 (Season 3) 15-16 (Season 4) 16-17 (Season 5) 17-18 (Season 6) So it puts him at the regular high school age, like most of the other posse members. However, at the very beginning of the show, we see Jared at his final days of 8th grade, and his birthday is at the end of June (June 27) Nicknames * Jay Jay (JJ, sometimes. But called that by everyone) * Jay Ray * J (His most common called nickname) * Red Hot Robinson * Roving Robinson * Playa Boy * Lil' J * Big J * J man * Numbuh 1 (his codename for the missions in Season 2) * Rockin' Robinson * Kamakazi Jared! (Due to his frequent kamakazi battle cries) * Super Jared (or Super Psychic) (his superhero alias) *Nerd-red *Rambunctious Robinson *Rebel Robinson (based on the book of the same name) *J Bae * Catchphrases/Quotes * Supertastic! * Awesome-tacular! * Jared Robinson is my name, Imagination is my game! * Wahoo! * Battle Stations! * Let's Go! * Imagination Posse, Battle Stations! * Hey, y'all! * What's up, y'all? * Hey Hey Hey! * Let's Roll! * Imagination Posse, Squad Countdown! * Charmix Time! (if he needs to summon the Charmix power-up) * Jared Robinson, Power Up! (Super Jared transformation Battle Cry) *I am the Fresh Prince of Imagination! *Boo Boo Kitty! *Oh my Snap! *Oh, boy! *Coolio! *Oh, Snap! *Let's ride! *Bouncing Bubble Gum! *Game On! *Game Over! *Let the Games Begins! *Cinders and Ashes *Bust my Buffers *Psychic Slips! *Leapin' Lizards * Personality/Role on the show/Biography Jared Robinson is the cool, laid-back, bubbly, sassy, vivacious, brave, nervous, intelligent, cool, calm, outgoing, kind, streetwise, friendly, shy, rambunctious, loyal, courteous, kind, quick-witted, helpful, clever, upbeat, inventive, impulsive, stubborn, smart, spunky, flirtatious, a bit childlike, somewhat insecure, sometimes snarky, a little bit cheeky and tricky, emotional, outspoken, adorable, cute, lovable, innocent, sometimes naive, hip, bouncy, perky, a bit ditzy, romantic, astute, loud, quiet, altruistic, innovative, creative, feisty, wise, down-to-earth, eccentric, caring, musical, polite, bright, sensitive, idealistic, autistic, lively, deep-thinking, fuzzy, funny, fashionable, passionate, bashful, unorthodox/unconventional, charismatic, fun-loving, humble, and most of all, imaginative teenage boy and the imaginary Raven-style psychic leader of the Imagination Posse, the massive group of his favorite & best real-world comrades/schoolmates and his great imaginary friends (whom he calls "imaginaries" for clarity for people who can't see them) He's also one of the intelligent members of the gang, saying he has common sense (which he does have, as shown n many occasions), having to remind people of the most reasonable way, despite his tendency to believe things unseen and that he says could happen, and his extensive vocabulary. His imagination, which is a source of constant comment, is a key element in the franchise, and it helps him create new things to complete the impossible. He has used it to make new friends and go on new adventures. He has mainly used it to make an imaginary world of his own, which he states is a safe haven for all special friends and characters. In fact, because of his wacky imagination, artistic talent, and bright personality, it has shown to give him a lot of attention from girls and some even develop crushes on him, because of his brilliant ideas and bright personality. He is seen writing a new story or drawing something in his sketchbook. He has also shown to be a skilled cartoon artist and he knows a lot about animation. It is also revealed that he is one of the coolest kids in the Posse, his Youth Group, and his school, along with his friends, who think so, too. His kindness and lively demeanor is the source of his popularity (not many popular high school guys are like that) His imagination allows him to do many things and that includes having psychic powers, an easy reference to/element from That's So Raven. Whenever Jared wonders something or out of sheer unexpected surprise, he freezes in his place, produces a blank expression, and the viewer sees the premonition (Just in That's So Raven) he has. He really doesn't know how they work, although it's heavily evidenced that they're somewhat triggered by whatever he is thinking about or it's something at random. Sometimes, when tapping deep into his imagination, Jared has the power to see into the immediate future, though it requires concentration and the image isn't as clear as his visions. He always lets his guard down, there's no buffer, and he speaks the truth, without question, right to the point, exact from his mind, a force to be reckoned with. He's the kind of guy that keep his total A-Game, totally tight. He has been shown to be and honest boy and would never lie to his friends and if something is the truth, he lets you know it straight up. However, he does seem to uncharacteristically lie in a few episodes (whenever he's under pressure), which the gang are understandably shocked by. It's also shown that Jared is really good at keeping secrets as well, but sometimes if something causes him too much pressure, he lets secrets out. This somehow ties in with his usual inability to lie. Jared has also been shown to be very helpful and wise, as he likes giving advice to his friends and helping them whenever they might need it, especially in terms of relationships and romance and anything that involves animation, his practically life-long dream career. This is due to the fact that he does a lot of research and reading, something he's fond of if he's not sure/curious about something. Being one of the most intelligent kids in the posse, he has a talent for building new inventions, gizmos, and gadgets that. the gang uses on their adventures, even though he doesn't have exceeding marks in school, but he manages makes it work. He can also tinker with old gadgets and fix or upgrade them, for example, helping fix and upgrade the Magic School Bus all the time, and in one episode, he made some modifications to Barney's Game Machine cart. He also loves to invent new gadgets, like his Bubble-Ray. Sometimes, his inventions malfunction, but Jared always finds a fix and they work wonderful and become very useful in the future. He also happen to know a lot about the animation process, and the history of animation here and there. It is also clear in the franchise that Jared loves music with a rhythm he can get at, mostly a funky one and music is one of his main interests. The kinds of music he listen to (in particular) are mostly Pop, R&B, hip-hop, and funk, and gospel (particularly under the genre categories listed). When he experiences musical withdrawal, he faints and goes crazy unless someone plays good music. This condition is seen in select episodes of the later seasons, starting with the fourth. It's revealed that listening to Uncle Kracker's Follow Me and doing breathing exercises or just listening to the song relaxes him. His love for music is what inspired him to invent his Boombox-Jukebox and his Remix-o-tron Turntable. Jared also loves to dance to his music and loves adding background music to the missions he goes on with his friends. It is revealed Jared has a tendency of doing the famous Carlton dance from The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air whenever Tom Jones' It's not Unusual plays or just by pure reflex. It is also shown in the 8th Grade Grad episode, that he is good at doing tango, as he mentions he has seen it on TV and he as caught on well to it. This ability is also shown in the Prank Day episode in Season 4 when Jared is dancing (and coincidentally flirting) with Maddy. Jared has been shown to be a heavily emotional teenage boy and a complex character, as he has revealed to have a wide range of emotions, and he can be really happy one minute and the next be really sad and after that, he can be really mad, as to keep track of them, due to him being able to identify colors, he made a special mood ring, which can sometimes play music depending on his mood, albeit uncontrollably sometimes. He is generally well behaved but sometimes can get stubborn and arrogant. At times, when he's upset, he gets really discouraged and even recklessly and irrationally furious. He is shown to be very insecure and vulnerable sometimes and he has trouble controlling his emotions, and sometimes revealing them, an issue shown around his relationship with Natalia when he first started going out with her. He is very emotional at times, and always caring to everyone he loves. It also revealed that he sometimes often goes into hysterics in times of certain crisis, treating it like the end of the world. He is also able to understand different levels of emotions, for example the difference between like and love. He is very good hearted but gets annoyed or depressed when he doesn't get his way. He also manages to see the best in people despite how unkind, outlandish or sneaky some of them may be (excluding the villains, of course, albeit certain villains). He is also a little blind and dense in terms of romance and love, although he doesn't mean to, in earlier episodes. For example, he falls for Maddy only because of her pretty face, although he soon realizes her personality is just as beautiful. He also appears not to take the hint that Jovana doesn't return his affections as shown in Lover Weed. It is also shown that Jared can get so scared or discouraged that he can even cry or throw a temper tantrum in a certain situation. He has been known to be irritable in front of his friends sometimes and hates it when people say he's talking to himself, when he is clearly talking to the imaginaries, and he loses his temper to that statement. He has also been known to lose his temper if something doesn't go his way or if someone yells, complains, or even mocks him. He has also been hinted to be lonely sometimes, even though he has his imaginaries. Sometimes, even though he is a positively popular boy, he is also equally bullied by a few kids (particularly by the school grouch, the sarcastic and cynical David Da Silva and his goons whom are jealous of Jared's positive reception and envy his coolness, though it's strongly implied). It is shown that Jared is a little insecure about being himself. It is also depicted that Jared is also insecure about his imagination and being very different from others and he loses his temper if he is mocked or reminded of it. It is shown that Jared wouldn't physically abuse his friends in anyway, although he does hit a few people throughout the course of the franchise. It is also shown that Jared's friends and family really do care about him and love him very much, and tell him the advice he needs to hear, even though he doesn't want to hear it. This is evident through his heart-to-heart talks with his family and his friends (mainly Barney and MC). He has also shown to be a little forgetful of their advice, but he still manages to bounce back and recover and move on in life. However, he actually does take in the advice that he is taught and stands up for what he knows is right and does it, as shown when standing to peer pressure at school. He's also the script-writer, animator (He wants to open/found his own animation company), and artist of the gang, who goes to Sheepdog Animation School every Saturday. Count on Jared to hook up a cartoon version of yourself, and maybe animate it. It's revealed that he has an animation station workshop room in the lair. This is evident through his sketchbook (actually, sketchbooks. He has more than one), something he has very sentimental value to, as it shows many secret drawings he produced when he's bored, as well as model sheets of characters, and art from his previous adventures (which apparently breaks the fourth wall in the show). Starting in late Season 3, in the moment a crisis or confusion of what to do next, he will urge his brain by saying, "Think, think, think!", where upon the camera enters Jared's ear and goes into his brain to observe its inner workings as well, as to relive a scene from the early part of the episode. Jared will then shout, "Brain Blast!", and arrive at the solution for whatever danger he has landed himself, his friends, or his town in. There are some instances that other members of the Posse (e.g. Barney) brain blast, too, instead of Jared. He has autism, which is common for kids like him, so his brain works differently than others do, and he has trouble controlling his emotions sometimes, most notably when he's angry or if he has a crush on someone, However, after Generation: Jared, he seems to be having better control over them as the series progresses (more on his ASD below). He is also shown to have a mischievous side, always wanting adventure and stirring things up. Even though he can be a bit selfish, arrogant and even cynical, and some rare others might say he can sometimes come of as a smart-alec or even a nerd (due to his intelligence), he is a very sweet and nice guy and means very well. He can also be very irritable sometimes, if something doesn't go his way. Nonetheless and overall, Jared Daniel Robinson is one of the most exceptional teenage boys you will ever meet, with a heart as big and pure as his imagination. Autism For as long as he can remember, Jared has had Autism ever since he was very little (presumably since he was born), this means his brain is wired much differently from everyone else's, so that means some things usually are very different for him than everyone else (e.g. the fact that it's okay for adolescents to explicitly have imaginary friends, when in reality, the majority usually don't. Jared is obviously one of the exceptions). He also occasionally has difficulty regulating his emotions (which explains his extreme outbursts), but he states he gets emotional just like any old teenager, but his is a little more complex and expressed more ambiguously and extremely. This autistic disorder also slightly impairs his ability to be social sometimes, even though he can be social just fine. This somewhat turbulent lack of social skills (he can go from being social easily from being a simple shy introvert) sometimes impairs his ability to interact with girls like Maddy and Sydney and sometimes cool kids like Ben or Hayden. Due to this disability within him, this makes him very different from everyone, even his family. He sometimes doesn't like it, as he sometimes gets ridiculed about it and wishes to be just like everyone else, but at the end of the day, he realizes his autism can help him do great things and he is unique and always knows that God Made him Special and He loves him Very Much! Antagonistic Side Due to Jared's ASD and somewhat poor emotional regulation, which cause his extreme anger outburst and crazy attitude, he can sometimes take on the role of an antagonist, though this is unintentional. * In Generation: Jared, he becomes mad with power and he sadistically tries to kill Hayden, as a result of Maddy's rejection, his poor emotion control, and his jealousy, taking a toll on him. * In one non-canon episode in one of the spinoffs, he beats his friend Themba up out his own blind anger and uses his cauldron spells against him, although it's implied he thought nothing of it and let his pride and emotions get to him * In Season 2, Jared's crush on Maddy soon got him to the point of him doing away with Hayden, which almost perfectly leads into the events of Generation: Jared (listed above) * Background/Ethnicity Jared's background is Jamaican-Canadian. He's of Jamaican decent, which he frequently mentions throughout the franchise, that his parents were born in Montego Bay, St. James, Jamaica as well, as his grandmother (on his mother's side) Family Jared lives with his health-conscious and helpful mom, Jacqueline (sometimes called Lisa by his dad and grandmother), his hot-headed gentle giant dad, Noel (Merry Christmas, get it? Ha Ha), and his little brother, Ethan Robinson. He also has his maternal grandmother, Ivylin Samuels. He mentions many other members of his family, like his paternal grandmother, his cousins from New York (Shannon, Shyanne, and Shanise, and Suzie) Jared has a good relation with his parents and brother, but they sometimes don't like Jared's rebellious, outspoken, and mischievous behavior and the fact that he can get into trouble by not following the rules (e.g. using his phone continuously without rest) Abilities/Weaknesses Jared has a few weaknesses: One is his somewhat poor communication skills, as he is shown to be very shy around people and his social skills aren't exactly the most perfect. He sometimes says things that people don't understand, so he has to repeat himself multiple times, much to his frustration. Another is his poor control of his emotions, there are times when his emotions get the better of him, one perfect example would be in the episode. Generation: Jared, his emotions get the better of him and take control of him and he doesn't thing about his actions and makes a big mistake. (All explained under Autism) Another one of his flaws is that he's a bit of a stalker toward Sydney and Maddy as he has a whole bunch of holograms and photos of them in the lair, his bedroom, his iPhone, his Skwak-Pad, & his diary. Sometimes his crushes on them gets the better of him and goes to great lengths to impress them with his talents. Also, he has trouble letting go certain events from the past, like his run-in with MCJ in early Season 2. Jared's most notable abilities are (see below): Imagination Jared's imagination is one of his best ones, and a key element in the franchise, being the teen guy in the series who can imagine almost anything, as he mentions. But sometimes, it can get him into trouble, but always uses it to solve problems and help him. Psychic Powers Another one of his notable ones is his imaginary psychic abilities. He labels them as Raven-style because his powers are identical to the visions on That's So Raven, which one of his imaginary friend, Monique also inherits. Whenever Jared wonders something or out of sheer unexpected surprise, the viewer sees the premonition (Just in That's So Raven) he has. He really doesn't know how they work, although it's heavily evidenced that they're somewhat triggered by whatever he is thinking about or it's something at random. This also includes vibes, similar to the TSR episode Saving Psychic Raven, which appear frequently in the first season/the early episodes. The vibes are seen more or less as the series progresses, starting in the second movie. In numerous instances, when making contact with another psychic (e.g. Monique), the powers of the two psychics combine and fuse together and cause them to have the same vision and have double the power of the one psychic can have, though this technique require trust, imagination, and concentration. Sometimes this occurrence happens without contact as shown in the double length episode, Mission: Maddy: Homecoming Hoedown. Musical Skills Jared is usually a musical guy, keeping the beat, therefore starting a song on the show. The best part is his voice, he has a talent for singing, which is his most notable and most used musical talent. He mentions and it's said he played saxophone in music class (first semester) and he previously had piano lessons when he was younger. He even brought up he used to be in the school junior choir in the 4th grade. It's revealed he made the instrumental track of the J&F Theme/Psychic on the Scene on GarageBand on the living room iMac at home. Voice Impressions It's also revealed that he an try and hange his voice to sound like Barney, or Digit, etc. He can also do just as many different voices as good as Raven (From That's So Raven) It's pretty effective on a mission, if he needs to disguise as someone. There are some cases where he talks like other characters (e.g. Evil Jimmy) Inventing/Tinkering/2x4 Technology Mechanics Besides Professor Tinkerputt, Ms. Frizzle, Digit, and Barney, he's also skilled in mechanics and inventing. In one episode, he revealed he's in charge of new upgrades for the Magic School Bus. This is shown frequently as the series progresses, with him working on new M.S.B. functions and upgrades, refurbishing old gadgets/building new ones, etc. It's also revealed he invented many things in his time in the posse (e.g. a boombox-jukebox hybrid, a communicator, his super-watch he wears almost every episode, etc.), most notably his special custom made super car, The Jared-Mobile! He also built his glider jet pack backpack into his regular backpack, the glider having a resemblance to Tecna's in her Winx form, while the twin jet pack engines resemble Jimmy Neutron's jetpack. Magical Abilities He is also shown to be the keeper of the magical Super Jar, and an expert on magic. Using his magical amulet bracelet, he is able to cast a spell or two. He also can imagine that he has the power of Morphix, just like Layla from Winx Club. Bubble Gum Morphix, to be exact. A magical compound that mixes in bubble gum and water molecules together and tastes good. He can also use his imagination to have Barney magic, too. This is highly evident when mixing potions and wielding magic when he's in possession of Ursula's necklace. Superhero Powers Jared is notably shown later on in the series (notably in the cartoon series) to have his own superhero persona: Super Jared! He transforms a similar way to the Winx Club, most notably Layla/Aisha (4kids version, just with his Charmix. He usually transforms with Layla's theme), just like everyone else. Jared's usual powers (like his magic from his amulet bracelet and Barney magic) are still intact, notably his Morphix. Animation Jared is also known for his drawings, writing and animating. He dreams of bewing one of the greats, making his own animation empire and put the Waterloo Region on the map. He is seen drawing, writing, or animating in the show a lot. Writing Jared is also well known for his wonderful stories of his adventures. He also writes the scripts for the show itself and he is known to be very poetic, as shown with his love poems for and about Natalia. Transformation Sequences (Note: Usually Jared's transformation sequences are animated the same way in the animated spinoff, but followed according to the live-action self's movements) Super Jared Jared transforms into Super Jared a similar way to the Magic Winx Transformation from Winx Club First, he screams as he flexes his arms, and there is a brilliant white flash. Jared spins and his clothes are replaced with his Super Jared outfit, bit-by-bit in a green glow. And after that, a silhouette of Jared comes into focus and his superhero form's main outfit forms in a flash of golden light. Next, Jared’s arm is shown and his super-watch materializes a similar way to Tecna and Stella. After that, the silver rings on Jared’s arm start to materialize out of Morphix and sparks, similar to Flora. Then, Jared's shoes get upgraded to his super shoes, thanks to them being materialized out of colorful sparkles, Morphix, and a thunder flash, similar to Musa. After that, after a vision flash, Jared's cape and logo appear magically. Finally, he strikes a dancer's pose, flies up out of camera frame range via his backpack glider (similar to Tecna and Layla.) and lands back within range, striking his final pose and his famous Super Jared logo appears via a lightning bolt. (Just Like Layla/Aisha's from Winx Club). In some cases, alternate beginnings are used almost every other episode, where Jared does movements similar to Tecna (several air punches, then cross wrists and transform) or Musa. Charmix Love Interest(s)/Romances * Jovana Dabic (crush/best friend) (early Season 1) * Madeline Macgowan (crush/best friend) (Mid-Season 1-3) (One sided on Maddy's side) (The entire franchise, possibly) * Isabela Moner (girlfriend, Season 2/possible pen pal) * Sydney Gukerwickie (Crush, Season 3/close friend/possible pen pal) * Natalia Emmerson (girlfriend, Mid-Season 3 - Season 4) (Wife in TNG) * Addison Holley (celebrity crush) * Alycia Helliwell (numerous flirtations/close friend/possible love interest (though strongly hinted occasionally)) * Madeleine Belanger (possibly/strongly hinted occasionally/close friend) * Emira Jakupi (Proclaimed bae/apparent love interest) Curiosities (Season 3) *'Birthday:' June 27th *'Favorite Color:' Barney-purple, sky blue, I love 'em all *'Favorite Hobbies:' Drawing, writing, going on adventures, and animating *'Ideal Boyfriend/Girlfriend:' Loyal, loving, and just someone you're really fond of and they should accept you back...just like my girls! *'Best Friend(s):' Barney the Dinosaur, I can talk to him about almost anything! Whether it's a problem or a fun idea for an adventure. And also, Claire Higgins & Isabela Moner, as well, they're totally awesome, in fact, all of the Posse! *'Favorite Movies:' Barney's Great Adventure, any of the VeggieTales movies *'Loves:' Dancing, writing, drawing, animating, and most of all, hanging with family and friends and going on imaginary adventures *'Favorite Music:' Hip hop, Pop, Rap, Ballad, practically all kinds, as long as they got a good rhythm I can get at *'Favorite Spell:' Bubble Gum Morphix! It's a rush *'Favorite Memory(ies): '''Mission: Maddy, that's something I know I will never forget! *'Favorite Bible Verse(s)/Sayings/: Proverbs 31:30, Proverbs 17:17 *'Favorite Food: '''Oreo Cookies, I love that stuff! Likes/Dislikes Likes * Imaginary adventures * Imagination (in-general) * Inventing * Drawing * Animation * Music * His friends and family * Natalia * Maddy * Sydney * Isabela * Winning * Positivity * Getting his way * Helping his friends * Oreos * Bright colors * Going on dates with the girls *Jahil-Ben *Pulling pranks (if the occasion calls for it) *Calling Natalia "Bubble Bunny" or "Cookie" *Electronic gadgets *Empire *Calling Maddy "Cookie" *Saying Cookie quotes, particularly "Boo-Boo Kitty" *Singing *Dancing *Romance *Being stylish *Barney & The D3 *Hayden Petzke *Miranda *Chantel *Jovana *Addison Holley *The Bodyguard Musical & Movie *The Nicktoons *Helping others *Having fun *His visions *Michael Jackson *Descendants *LarryBoy *Wisecracking *Poetry and rhymes *Dressing up *Playing games *Babies * Dislikes * His family and friends antagonizing/scolding him * Maddy's constant complaining * Taking out the garbage (He hates the smell) * Being called names, like Nerd-red * Natalia, Maddy, Barney, or Isabela being taken away from him * Rejection * Scary things * Being shy * People bossing him around *His evil clone *Hayden-Bots *Jahil-Droids *His music, art, or animation being taken away from him *Vaping & other illicit drugs *Angelo Dubois *Cookie hitting someone with a broomstick *People not listening to him or not understanding him *Losing his friends and family *Themba and Natalia being together (on-off) (non-canon) *Being left out *David Dasilva's cynicism *Bad music *Being made fun of *Being a third wheel *Vampires *His mom's hectic work schedule *Seeing Natalia unhappy *Seeing his friends and family unhappy *His visions (sometimes/only when they cause him major trouble) *Romance (sort of/when he's left out) *His family and friends in danger *Being separated from his loved ones * Friends/Enemies Best Friends/Allies * Barney the Dinosaur (best imaginary friend) * Baby Bop * BJ * Riff * Jay-Jay the Jet Plane * Tracy * Snuffy the Skywriter * Herky the Helicopter * Revvin Evan * Tuffy * Digit Leboid * Widget Leboid * Madeline Macgowan * MC * Chloe Bugdale * Aidan Brady * Nicola Allain * Rachel Buttinger * Claire Higgins * Natalia Emmerson (ex-girlfriend/close friend/future wife) *Sydney Gukerwickie (slight crush/close friend/possible pen pal) *Ben "Jahil" Coveny *Jack Giannou *Emily Simmons *Libby Jones-Brown *Motherboard *Dr. Marbles *Professer Tinkerputt *Taraji P. "Cookie Lyon" Henson *Annasophia Robb *Crystal Kayla *Jade Pettyjohn *Brianna Romany *Brittany Demeitriou *Dr. Marbles *Arden Heron *Paula Bonilla *Mia T *MCJ *Addison Holley *Jasmine Marinelli *Julia Sullivan *Michalela Quirk *Una Mcnally *Taylor Thorne *Hillary Motz *Jamie Lorentz *Morgan Heinbuch-Filipowitsch *Kara Howitt *Jillian Rouix *Katelyn Mielke *Tyson Compton *Evelyn *Themba Ngcankani *Marcel Tizzard *Jessica Zarnke *Meghan McCracken *Seth *Kiki *The Nicktoons *Mal *Evie *Jay *Carlos De Vil *Ben *Jane *Lonnie *Freddie Facilier *Ally *Audrey *Chad Charming *Doug *Belle *Beast *Bob the Tomato/Thing-ama-Bob *Larry the Cucumber/LarryBoy *Junior Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Professor Valerie Frizzle *Ms. Fiona Frizzle *Liz *Goldie *The Magic School Bus *The Sodor Squad *Archie Andrews *Jughead Jones *Betty Cooper *Veronica Lodge *Reggie Mantle *Ethel Muggs *Polly Cooper *Dilton Doiley *Dudley the Dragon (distant ally/occasional colleague) *Maddy Belanger *Taylor Moules *Alexandra Girard *Juliana Jimenez *Titi *Victoria Silveira *Chrislyn DeJong *Kyrsten Procyk *Stella the Storyteller *Rickey the Traveller *Wanda the Explorer *Adri Kellerman (close friend/numerous flirtations) *Alycia Helliwell (close friend/numerous flirtations) *Naomi Millard (close friend/numerous flirtations) *Carina L (close friend/numerous flirtations) *Emma Kiers (close friend/numerous flirtations) * Enemies *Harley Quinn *Wicked *Vernon the Toxin *Bumble the Trumble *Evil Jared (his evil clone) *Blarney the Dinosaur *The Hacker *Buzz & Delete (sort of) *Tariq "The Freak" Cousins (deceased) *Evil Barney (the clone) *Guiliana Green *Meldar Prime *Uma (sort of) *Harry Hook (Sort of) *Gil (sort of) *Themba Ngcankani (on-off crush rival) (non-canon) *Ursula the Sea Witch (sort of) *Cheryl Blosson *Chuck Clayton *Black Hood *La Sombra *David Da Silva (somewhat) * Relationships/Friendships Barney the Dinosaur Main Article: ''Jared & Barney's Friendship Jared & Barney are very best friends and they built the Posse together when Jared was younger than he was in the pilot, almost a baby. He serves as his mentor in imagination, and still has been with him to this day. He serves as a big brother/fatherly figure to the team, serving as one of the great voices of reasons. It is shown Jared gets emotionally crushed when he loses Barney, due to him being one of his BFFs. Barney may not be as abrasive as Jared, but is always loyal to him. Jared is fond of Barney because he is one of his childhood heroes, mentors, and, without a doubt, his best friend. He genuinely cares Barney as much as he cares for his friends and family, so if anyone puts Barney down, Jared's always the one to stand up for his purple pal and show his loyalty and Jared trusts him very much. Madeline Cabral Jared likes MC because she's calm, mellow, sensible, wise, and friendly. MC serves as a big sister toward him and is always trying help him out of his shell or if he needs to be brought back down to earth when he appears to be upset and 'crossing the line'/goes too far in his schemes (especially in terms of his psychic visions), and she gets unhappy whenever he gets snarky and sassy. However, it is shown explicitly she cares about him very much, one perfect example would be in Generation: Jared, she admits to caring about Jared a lot and she wouldn't let anything happen to him or anyone else and she comforts him when he remorsefully cries, and many other occurrences where he gets too rowdy. Sometimes, she gets a little reckless herself and Jared is the one to tone her down and give her advice, even though she doesn't listen as much. This shows how much he cares for her and the rest of his friends. MCJ In the early episodes, Jared had a strong bond all 3 girls, but since his blunder with them, they defected from the posse, and they almost lost it, until they forgave him. They act somewhat sisterly to Jared and sometimes don't like his wacky demeanor and vivid imagination, but in the end, they always accept him for who he is. With Jovana, Jared had a major crush on her that he (almost) couldn't control, but as time went on, his feelings for her faded away, but in a few occasions, there are signs showing Jared still may like her. In the later seasons, starting with late Season 2, they rejoin the main cast to further develop relationships with Jared and the others, as well as their character Sydney Gukerwickie Jared's relationship with Sydney is somewhat very similar to Jimmy & Betty's from Jimmy Neutron, as well as Arnold & Lila's relationship from ''Hey Arnold! & ''Sheen & Aseefa from ''Planet Sheen.'' 'Jared has had a crush on Sydney ever since the day they met at Homecoming in 10th grade. Jared repeatedly tries to impress Sydney with his imagination and talents, but sometimes, they always backfire but Jared always finds a fix. Sydney sees Jared as an adorable friend, a boy with a fun attitude, and someone who always fixes his mistakes and a very special boy, and has shown some romantic feelings toward him. This shows that while she and Jared are best friends, she is flattered by his affections, but she knows he belongs with Natalia, and Jared knows this. However, despite him dating Natalia at the time and his clear deep love for her, it makes it clear that Jared may still like Sydney. It's also revealed that he has pictures of her and Maddy stashed in a secret hidden vault in the lair and other various places, like his Skwak-Pad, his bedroom, even his phone and diary, a situation he has yet to figure out, although it's hinted he had stored them away. Sometimes, it is hinted that Sydney might actually have a crush on Jared, like Maddy. It is also hinted that Sydney and Jared still keep in touch, as she appears in more future episodes on their adventures. These two share very good chemistry. Natalia Emmerson Main Article: ''Jared & Natalia's Relationship Jared has a good relationship with Natalia, being one of his best and closest friends from church and in general. He has shown to harbor an almost very big crush on her since her debut in the third season, but it is hinted in previous episodes that he may have always liked her for his whole life, since they met as babies, possibly being his first crush, but never knew it. Natalia sees Jared as an adorable friend and one of his very best. They begin to secretly go on dates, starting in the 2nd Valentine's Day special, but they became an official couple after Jared confesses her love to her at a weekend conference. It's revealed that Jared cares about her more than he loves art, animation, writing, and music and Natalia feels the same toward Jared. Either way, she stays one of Jared's best friends. There is a (non-canon) Secret Files story arc that explains Jared's fear of losing her. Their relationship is similar to Sheen & Libby's and Jimmy & Cindy's relationships from Jimmy Neutron. It is shown that Jared appreciates the other girls' interest in him, but he still (ultimately) loves Natalia. They share great chemistry. Nicola Allain Jared and Nicola are good friends and enjoy their fun with the posse. Jared likes Nicola because she always seems to love his wacky inventions and his big ideas, as well as his artistic talent. Nicola enjoys Jared's artistic animation abilities and his brilliance at many things. In fact, she admires it very much. It is hinted that she might have a crush on Jared as well. These two share almost like a big brother-little sister-like bond. These two share great chemistry. Madeline Macgowan Main Article: Jared & Maddy Macgowan's Relationship Jared harbored a crush on her ever since he predicted his first encounter with her. However, his crush gets the better of him sometimes, but he always recovers and cares for her very much. This condition is a major plot point in the Mission: Maddy saga, particularly Generation: Jared. It is revealed, along with Sydney, he has a bunch of stashes of photos of her, Sydney, or them together, something he has yet to figure out. It is shown she soon has an affectionate, yet passionate crush on Jared as time goes on (despite dating Ben), but it is hinted she has always liked Jared, judging by her flirting and antagonizing in the later episodes (to mask her love). Despite her spite and teasing and her calling him names (e.g. "Nerd-red", "Rambunctious Robinson"), she still likes Jared very much and is always in for a new experience with him. It is shown she hates seeing Jared upset and will do anything to comfort him. There are signs that Jared may still like her as well. There is an overarching story in the later seasons that studies Maddy's crush on Jared and their current relationship. Their chemistry depends on the episode. Hayden Petzke Since dating his then-crush, Maddy, he got resentful of their relationship to the point of doing away with him for good. Since then, they made peace and since they got rid of Jared's evil clone, Hayden becomes and serves a big-brother figure toward Jared. In Season 4 and onward, Hayden rejoins the main cast and further develops relationships with Jared, Barney, and the others. It's revealed in Season 4 that he knows Maddy has a crush on Jared. Adrianna Kellerman, Alycia Helliwell, Naomi Millard, Carina, and Emma Kiers Jared likes the 4 girls because they have been shown to admire his brilliance and talents and they care for him and are very honest, which means Jared can trust them. They are first seen in Season 4 and they still continue to develop a relationship with the others in the Posse. Sometimes, it's shown that the girls might have a crush on Jared. This is evidenced through the fact of how much they care for Jared and their numerous flirtations and how Jared returns the flirtations. Addison Holley Addison makes a few debut appearances in the later seasons, similar to the Nickelodeon stars in Season 2-3. Jared has said in an interview that she is her celebrity crush and it is hinted strongly in the episodes that she appears in. Despite having a boyfriend, it is hinted she might have a crush on Jared as well. Love Life Jared has been shown to be one of the only characters with the most love interests, as early in the franchise, he does have crushes, albeit one-sided on his side. He soon dates Isabela Moner and Natalia Emmerson. However, he does break up with them, yet they still remain very close. Since then, Jared has (and always have) been a bit more open and flirtatious with other girls, especially with the smart and sassy Alycia Helliwell (as most fans pair with him), whom return the flirtations and cares for him very much. He has also been hinted to somehow be attracted to young fashion guru, the snarky, but sweet Maddy Belanger (a possible reference to her brother sharing the same possible affection toward her sister, Nikki) Trivia/Notes * Jared is revealed to have autism, which is common for certain kids like him. In fact, it is ultimately first brought up in the full version of the theme song and the reason the show was made in the first place * In the pilot and early episodes, his voice was almost scratchy and higher in pitch to match his young age, but after that, as the series progresses, his voice gets a little bit more deeper and clearer, but sounding like the original voice, due to him going through puberty at the time * He is one of the creators of the show * He does most of the writing, designing, and animating for the show * Jared's favourite genres of music are Pop, R&B, Hip-Hop, Jazz, 80s, Disco, Rap, and many more. Jared has shown to love country as he listens to singers like Shania Twain. He also appears to have some love for Rock music as he listens to songs like Van Halen's Jump and he enjoys singing songs by the Winx Club Band and BJ's Rock 'N' Roll Star song, and most notably Reggae/Reggae fusion, as his core nationality/decent is Jamaican *He and Barney founded the Imagination Posse together *A little bit of Jared's superhero design is based on Layla's Winx form *On episodes like Mission: Maddy 2, & most notably, Generation: Jared, Jared has been known to have an almost demonic temper at times, a trait that Themba reveals to have in a (non-canon) episode in the spinoff, though Jared states he doesn't mean to *He is the first to earn his Charmix *It is revealed that Jared has trouble controlling his emotions and anger, which explains his short temper and vulnerability, but in later episodes, there are signs that he has better control and he matures since Generation: Jared *He created the Jared-ix Power with Wicked *In addition to his wardrobe having his famous "J" logo on it, he has a few T-shirts (notably one of his PJ outfits) that have the number 1 on them (a possible reference to Thomas the Tank Engine) *Starting in the 2nd half of Season 3 (the 2017 New Year's special), Jared starts doing brain blasts just like Jimmy Neutron *It's revealed that Jared has made and kept a secret heart-shaped portrait changing locket with Natalia Emmerson's picture to remind him of his love for her, similar to Helga's locket from Hey Arnold! ''He has been shown to be emotionally attached to it, as it's also a reminder of the love he has for all his friends and family. The picture is shown to be pieced back together in the spinoff, Jared & Friends: TNG, for obvious reasons *Jared is 13-14 in the pilot and first season, 14-15 in the second season and first movie, remains 15 in the third season and second movie and he turns 16 in the fourth season *It's revealed he cares deeply about his family and friends more than anything, more than he loves art, animation, writing, and music. Some episodes, like Generation: Jared, and the TV movie, Friends Forever reveal this. Although he sometimes doesn't show it, due to his stubbornness *It's revealed that Jared's celebrity crush (besides Isabela) is Canadian actress, Addison Holley. One of the main reasons why is that she slightly resembles Natalia *Jared is also skilled at noticing if two people like each other a lot and picking up on certain social cues, despite his occasional inability to do so (which is common for autistic people), a skill that's notably used with two of his best friends, Katelyn and Tyson *Jared's clothing style in the pilot and the first few episodes produced is similar to Jimmy Neutron (from the pilot, shorts, and movie), Ralphie from the Magic School Bus, & a few other kid/pre-teen/early teen characters (e.g. the kids from Cyberchase) *Jared is similar to Jimmy from the ''Jimmy Neutron franchise: **They both can invent **Both are fond of superheroes. Jimmy: Jet Fusion, Jared: LarryBoy **They both enjoy having adventures **Both have vivid imaginations **Both enjoy hanging out with their friends **Both have a female counterpart that becomes their girlfriend. Jimmy: Cindy, Jared: Natalia ** *It's revealed he dug secret underground tunnels that honeycomb the entire Waterloo Region, and lead to the rest of the Worlds of Imagination, including the real world *Jared's behavior toward Themba and Natalia's relationship is similar to how he felt toward Maddy and Hayden and Maddy and Ben, only to an extent. This makes sense when Jared states history threatens to repeat itself, referring to those events, particularly Gen: Jared *His on-off rivalry with Themba is similar to Betty & Veronica from the Archie franchise & Mal & Uma from Descendants 2. However, in some cases, Jared's sassy behavior when he's upset is similar to Uma's, while his usual behavior is a lot like Betty *From evidence on the show, there are actually quite a few people who knew about Jared's crush on Natalia before his confession. These characters are Barney, The D3, Libby, and the rest of the imaginaries (for obvious reasons), along with Jared's family, Natalia's two little siblings, Seth and Kiki, her mother, Alicia, and the rest of his youth friends. Needless to say, Natalia has shown some hints toward knowing herself and sharing mutual feelings before Jared's confession. *Jared has a homemade treasure box, which is a recurring object in the franchise, filled with many items from his adventures over the years (e.g. the Rumor Weed glasses and his famous crystal ball) *The necklace that Jared equips sometimes in the later episodes is actually his version/an exact duplicate copy of Ursula's necklace from the Little Mermaid & Descendants 2, and it's just as powerful **He actually made three as he gave one to Una after their first encounter with Uma, daughter of Ursula, and he also gave one to Natalia in The Race for Ursula's Necklace **The prop used for the necklace is actually recycled from Descendants 2 *Jared has a lot of friends and allies, due to his kindness, imagination, helpfulness, and his positive flamboyant and genuinely sweet and bright personality *Because of his singing voice, Jared sings a lot of songs himself sometimes, especially covers *Jared is one of the only characters to have the most love interests *Jared also has a tendency to make numerous references to other shows (a common thing for shows that star people of minority), for example, he references Riverdale (Archie and Veronica to be exact) when talking about Justine and Esteban's romance *It's revealed in Jared & Friends: The Movie, that when he was about 11 years old, he and the Posse retrieved an early version of the Encryptor Chip which was compatible with Motherboard's system at the time and he can drive a snowmobile (as far as imaginary snowmobiles go) *It's a popular fan theory that he, Barney, and Riff are the only ones to appear in every episode of the series, so far (This is due to Riff being the only one of the D3 to appear in Sydney Love, as Jared and Barney were present with no one else (but Sydney, of course) from the Posse appearing) * Gallery 139.JPG 774.JPG 216.JPG|Vision Quest! 796.JPG J&FMissionMaddysagaDVDcover1.png IMG_2870.jpg|Through the eye, the vision runs. Flash of Future, here it comes!.... 215.JPG 025.png 010.png Untitled37.png 073.JPG 155.JPG 024.JPG 052.JPG 009.jpg 029.PNG 021.jpg 025.png 010.png Untitled37.png 073.JPG 058.PNG 051.jpg 009.jpg 029.PNG 052.JPG 021.jpg 025.png 179.PNG 002.PNG|R to L Clockwise: Barney, Jared, Digit, Libby (voice protrayed by Raven-Symone) Themba, and Natalia with Ursula's Necklace (Original 2D version) 079.PNG|2D Jared with Ursula's Necklace Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:J&F Characters Category:Imagination Posse